


How Not to Flirt

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "I'm flirting with you..."





	How Not to Flirt

Your fellow agents always complained about Reaper. Behind his back, of course, no one would dare say it to his face (mask?). They would question his motive, tactics, efficiency and even his loyalty to Talon. He was an enigma and this was a case of being afraid of what you don’t know. You must have been the only operative that actually, dare you say it, like the Reaper? You had been on missions that…varied in success, to say the least, but your loyalty to him never wavered. Much to the surprise and suspicion of a number of other agents.

After the failure of your last mission, you had been training harder than ever. Mostly to better yourself, however a small part of you hoped to catch the eye of your commander on your next mission. So here you were once again: middle of the night, sweating pumping out of you, the sound of your hits the only thing filling the silence of the room. Your muscles ached but you kept pushing yourself, the adrenaline keeping you going despite the late hour.

“Your opponent doesn’t seem to be putting up much of a fight,” came a deep voice behind you. The shock made you miss a hit but you quickly shook it off and got back into the rhythm of things.

“Well sir,” you grunted, landing a particularly powerful hit on the practice dummy, “There aren’t many who want to spar with me. This was the only one who wouldn’t turn me down.”

“Hm. Not the only one. Punch me.”

You fumbled and came to a stop at that, turning to look at him, confusion blatant on your features.

“Sir?”

A flash of black came hurtling towards you, forcing you to squeeze your eyes and brace for impact, which never came. You opened one eye to see Reaper’s gloved fist millimetres away from you.

“You hesitated,” he said flatly.

“S-sir! With all due respect- and it’s out of respect that I refuse to- but I can’t hit you!”

“You wanted to train so let’s train.”

That was the only warning you were given before he went to attack, not holding back this time. After just about blocking a few painful blows, you didn’t hold back either. He was stronger but you were quicker. You both used your respective strengths to your advantage, and for a while you were caught in an exhausting loop of sparring. That was until he flipped the odds by flipping you, slamming you into the mat below and pinning your arms above your head. You struggled for a moment but had to reluctantly accept defeat.

“You’re…a damn…damn good fighter…Sir,” you panted.

“Fighting? No… I’m flirting with you.”


End file.
